Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time
Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. The game is an indirect sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2, featuring the same time travel gimmick and expanding on the game's story, but has not been officially referred to as Plants vs. Zombies 3. Summary Dr. Zomboss is back with a simple goal: eating your brains in a time where you can't defend them from being eaten! Chase him through time, and prove that you can in fact build a lawn defense at any hour in any point in history. However, be careful. Too much time travel shenanigans, and you may start rewriting history! Or perhaps it's already too late... Game information Game modes Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time features a number of game modes to keep gameplay fresh at any given time. Fundamental features of the game are shaken up in these modes, allowing players to examine and enforce new strategies as they play through the various game modes. *Adventure Mode - The player progresses through a series of twenty worlds with fifteen levels apiece (except for Corruption Core, which has thirty) utilizing plants they unlock to defeat zombies. Most of the game is unlocked through this mode, including plants, mini-games, puzzles, survival levels, and Danger Rooms. *Mini-games - Levels that alter the gameplay from the primary Plants vs. Zombies style. Five mini-games are unlocked after the completion of every world. Beating all the mini-games in a world unlocks a new plant. *Puzzle Mode - Levels that test the player's mental skill, patience, and knowledge of Plants vs. Zombies. This mode is split into two separate modes, Vasebreaker and I, Zombie, and three levels of each are unlocked after the completion of each world. Beating all the puzzle levels in a world unlocks a new plant. *Survival Mode - The player must survive five, ten, or an endless number of flags in a specific world. Three levels of difficulty, normal, hard, and endless are unlocked after the completion of each world. Beating the normal and hard survival levels in a world unlocks a new plant. *Zen Garden - The player takes care of plants in a relaxing environment that allows them to earn coins. Once a plant is fully grown, it can be harvested for a free boost on any given level, or kept in the Zen Garden for either aesthetics or the option to earn more coins. The first room of the Zen Garden can hold 32 plants, but an endless number of rooms can be bought from Crazy Dave's shop. *Achievements - A series of achievements the player can complete to earn coins for their profile. *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies - An in-game shop that allows the player to purchase plants, upgrades, and other features that allow for advancement in the game. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, the shop features no premium content. *Battlez - An online game-mode that allows you to battle other players around the world. It is separated into two modes: Plants vs. Plants, where two players compete to see who can build a better lawn defense, and Plants vs. Zombies, where one player plays as the plants while the other plays as the zombies. All Zen Garden boosts and Card Album upgrades are disabled during this mode. *Card Album - A replacement for Power Plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2, this feature allows the player to collect cards which modify a certain stat of a plant. (health, damage, sun cost, etc.) Cards can be removed from and attached to other plants at any given time, as the player sees strategically viable. Areas Plants Main article: Plants (PvZ:RiT) Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Bloomerang *Snow Pea *Bonk Choy *Lily Pad *Aspearagus* *Iceberg Lettuce *Repeater *Chomper *Marigold *Cherry Bomb *Cabbage-pult *Chard Guard *Kernel-pult *Lightning Reed *A.K.E.E. *Umbrella Leaf *Melon-pult *Thyme Warp *Bowling Bulb *Snake Grass* *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Stallia *Fume-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Spore-shroom *Shadow-shroom *Mushroom Ringleader* *Coffee Bean *Hypno-shroom *Podfather* *Hot Potato *Fire Peashooter *Tangle Kelp *Snapdragon *Jalapeno *Guacodile *Coconut Cannon *Matchstick Boxer *Pea-nut *Torchwood *Cattail *Blover *Garlic *Spikeweed *Dandelion *Chilly Pepper* *Twin Sunflower *Celery Stalker *Rotobaga *Phat Beet *Squash *Spikerock *Winter Melon *Rafflesia *Pumpkin *Red Stinger *Hurrikale *Poison Ivy* *Pomegranate-pult *Cactus *Sweet Potato *Kiwibeast *Black-Eyed Pea* *Threepeater *Split Pea *Tall-nut *Lava Guava *Snowdrop* *Citron *Shrinking Violet *Power Flower* *Prickly Pear* *Bean Counter* *Wild Berry* *Endurian *Parsnip *Sun Bean *Laser Bean *Gold Leaf *Grow-shroom* *Intensive Carrot *Lil' Buddy* *Gold Bloom *Pea Pod *Resistant Radish *Sportacus* *Snowy Cotton *Holly Barrier *Stunion *Starfruit *Gloom-shroom *Apple Mortar *Wing-nut* *Acespearagus* *Flower Pot *Grimrose *Dusk Lobber *Roller Melon *Buff-shroom* *Poppin' Poppies* *Solar Tomato *Pomegunate *Arrowwood *Escape Root *Perfume-shroom *Electric Blueberry *E.M.Peach *Steel Magnolia* *Acid Lemon *Magic Mushroom *Doubled Mint* *Electric Currant *Ketchup Mechanic* *Banana Launcher *Chili Bean *Banana Peel* *Hedge* *Fanilla *Broccade *Blooming Heart *Popcorn-pult* *Hot Date *Power Lily *Plantern *Ghost Pepper *Goop-shroom* *Jack O' Lantern *Ice-shroom *Leaf Blower* *Popcorn* *Witch Hazel *Carolina Reaper* *Sea-shroom *Gatling Pea *Onion Rings* *Navy Bean* *Beet* *Health-nut* *Sweet Pea* *Pod Fighter* *Smoosh-shroom* *Muscle Sprout* *Sergeant Strongberry* *Oxygen Algae *Polyp Pistol *Bubble Flower *Lotus Pod *Marine Bean* *Seashooter* *Mine Fruit *Sea Anemone *Electric Anemone *Moonflower *Magnifying Grass *Pismashio* *Morning Glory* *Strawburst *Saucer Squash *Electric Peashooter *Tile Turnip *Acorn* *Infi-nut *Gravitree* *Monkiwi *Apple Saucer* *Grapes of Wrath* *Gold Magnet *Toxic Chomper* *Toadstool *Cold Snapdragon *Carrotillery *Caulipower *Doom-shroom *Pumpkin Witch *R.A.D. Missiles *Pepper-pult *Fly-Trap *Grave Buster *Explode-O-Nut *Chest-nut *Grapeshot *Firebloom Queen *Cornucopia* *Cob Cannon *Tactical Cuke* *Imitater *Appease-mint *Enlighten-mint *Reinforce-mint *Bombard-mint *Spear-mint *Winter-mint *Arma-mint *Contain-mint *Enforce-mint *Fila-mint *Ail-mint *Enchant-mint *Pepper-mint A plant marked with * is a plant that is making its first appearance in a 2D, tower defense Plants vs. Zombies game. New plants *Bomberry *Water-Melon *Wrecking Bulb *Tormato *Sickamore *Cloudberry-pult *Pershimmer *Celekinesis *Pult-shroom* *Popsicle Stick *Sea-nut *Poison Appult *Sunnydew *Tumbleweed *Wheat Thrasher *Off-Lemons *Rubber Tree *Trash Canola *Guillobean *Chain Fern *Nectarine *Decibel Pepper *Papayuck *Funky Flower *Smashin' Fruit *Bloombox *Salsa-pult *Bulk-shroom *Astar *Sundew *Rhubarbed Wire *Breadfruit *Stonewort *Cucumber-pult *Spitunia *Tiger Lily *Holy Moly *Catnip *Proximity Lime *Caesar Salad *Emergency Carrot* *Tree Fort *Bananarang *Briarworks *Bullseye Daisy *Bonsai *Bashed Potato *Cherry Blossom *Sniper Truffle *Oopsy-Daisy *Compass Rose *Blackbarrier *Wild Chard *Oil Olive *Pitcher Plant *Rotato *Clockwork Orange *Pea Cannon *Twin-nut *Pair Pear* *Corny Corn *Dogwood *Wall-Flower *Trampo-bean *Slapstick *Cheery Tree *Karmation *Infernal Fern *Blood Orange *Candle-nut *Archive *Boomin' Onion *Bombatillo *Sniper Rifflesia *Helicotton *Sea Lily *Peat Moss *Sea Dragon* *Water Basin *Buckwheat *Orchid Cactus* *Portal Pansy *Sugar-Cano *Crystalthemum *Aloe Vera* *Cacao Bean *Napalm Tree *Sun God Flower *Sentree *8-Pit *Kindle Dindle *Milkweed *Amanita *Spudnik *Anti-Gravitree *Beeteor *Bad Apple *Ironwood* *Splatterdock *Potat-O-Nator *Honeysickle *Sunion *Grape Balls of Fire *Hickory Smoker *Canta-pult* *Sponge-flower *Uproot *Wall-nut Tree *Buttercup *Plantain-pult *Ink-shroom *Decomposing Pumpkin *Gunflower* *Creeping Willow *Root of All Evil *Grain Grave *Day Lily *Habanero *Machu Peachu *Lavendor A plant marked with * was a plant that went unused in a previous title. Zombies Main article: Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Caveman Zombie *Flag Caveman *Conehead Caveman *Buckethead Caveman *Weasel Hoarder *Zombie Weasel *Troglobite *Cave Imp *Trash Can Zombie *Viking Zombie* *Axe Zombie* *Dragon Rider Imp* *Hog Cart Zombie *Zombie Hog *Impoleon* *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer *Pogo Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Heavy Metal Gargantuar *Impunk *Peasant Zombie *Flag Peasant *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Vimpire* *Wizard Zombie *Frankentuar *Foot Soldier Zombie* *Parachute Imp *Atlantean Zombie *Flag Atlantean *Shrimp Atlantean *Shell Atlantean *Jellyfish Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Mermaid Imp *Explorer Zombie *Moonwalker Zombie* *Shield Zombie *Portal Zombie* *Replicator Zombie* *Gargantuar Prime *Bug Bot Imp *Punk Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Ra Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Breakdancer Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Hunter Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Rockpuncher Zombie *MC Zom-B *Barrel Roller Zombie *Pirate Imp *Digger Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Zombie Bull *Bull Rider Imp *Fisherman Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Octo Zombie *Zombie King *Zombie Knight *Giga Gargantuar A zombie marked with * is a zombie that is making its first appearance in a main-series Plants vs. Zombies game. New zombies *Billboard Zombies *Zombot Brain Basher *Saber-Tooth Zombie *Wheel Zombie *Club Zombie *Rock Lifter Zombie *Mammoth Gargantuar *Zombot Mastodon-o-tron *Gangster Zombie *Flag Gangster *Conehead Gangster *Buckethead Gangster *Daddy-O Zombie *Pipe Zombie *Robber Zombie *Cardboard Box Imp *TBA *Mobster Gargantuar *Greaser Imp *Zombot Automobile Automaton *Flag Viking *Conehead Viking *Buckethead Viking *Zombie Ship *Frozen Zombie *Guardian Zombie *Imp Catapult *Viking Imp *Thorgantuar *Zombot Krakenator-1400 *Thief Zombie *Flag Thief *Conehead Thief *Buckethead Thief *Carpet Zombie *Bandit Zombie *Vase Zombie *Fire Eater Zombie *Snake Charmer Zombie *Genie Zombie *Elephant Gargantuar *Sultan Imp *Zombot Perilous Palace *Prisoner Zombie *Flag Prisoner *Conehead Prisoner *Iron Mask Zombie *Musket Zombie *Hunchback Zombie *Peddler Zombie *Zombie Antoinette *Executioner Gargantuar *Prison Imp *Zombot Bombastic Bastille *Seventies Zombie *Seventies Flag Zombie *Seventies Conehead *Seventies Buckethead *Hippie Zombie *Bonus Track Zombie *Zombot Discotronic Devastator *Flapper Zombie *Flag Flapper *Conehead Flapper *Buckethead Flapper *Tipsy Zombie *Bootlegger Zombie *Radio Zombie *Soup Line Zombies *Jazz Band Zombies *Car Driver Zombie *Shareholder Gargantuar *CEO Imp *TBA *Greek Zombie *Flag Greek *Conehead Greek *Buckethead Greek *Sculptor Zombie *Literal Imp *Marble Zombie *Spartan Zombie *Circe Zombie *Siren Zombie *Poseidon Zombie *Cyclops Gargantuar *Trojan Goat *Apprentice Zombie *Flag Apprentice *Conehead Apprentice *Buckethead Apprentice *Bo Staff Zombie *Samurai Zombie *Shinobi Zombie *Kabuki Zombie *Zombie Ninja *Sensei Zombie *Shogun Zombie *Archer Zombie *Oni Gargantuar *Farmer Imp *Zombot Terrible Tower *Montague Zombie *Conehead Montague *Buckethead Montague *Capulet Zombie *Conehead Capulet *Buckethead Capulet *Flag Peacekeeper *Playwright Zombie *Skull Zombie *Carpenter Zombie *Tree Zombie *Plague Keeper *Plague Rat *Prince Imp *King Gargantuar IX *Wolf Imp *Zombot Theatrical Thrasher *Worker Zombie *Flag Worker *Conehead Worker *Buckethead Worker *Chewing Gun Zombie *Handcar Imps *Worker Imp *Springpack Zombie *Boiler Zombie *Vaccuum Zombie *Twin Walker Zombie *Wind-Up Gargantuar *Zombot Crazy Train *Sitcom Zombie *Sitcom Flag Zombie *Sitcom Conehead *Sitcom Buckethead *Neighbor Zombie *Comedian Zombie *Klutz Zombie *Zombie Cousin *Skateboard Zombie *Jock Zombie *Lackey Imp *Bully Gargantuar *Zombot Ratings Trap *Ghost Zombie *Villager Zombie *Lantern Zombie *Werewolf Zombie *Impgor *Zombot Serpentine Smasher *Soldier Zombie *Flag Soldier *Conehead Soldier *Buckethead Soldier *Turret Imp *Bulletproof Zombie *General Zombie *Camo Zombie *Zombie Tank *Sgt. Gargantuar *Zombot Catastrophic Carrier *Swimmer Zombie *Trident Zombie *Fish Thrower Zombie *TBA *Zombie Chariot *TBA *Colonial Zombie *Flag Colonist *Conehead Colonist *Buckethead Colonist *Map Zombie *Zombie Llama *Sun Priestess Zombie *Smallpox Zombie *Jaguar Gargantuar *TBA *Zombot Az-tech 2.0 *Flag Moonwalker *Conehead Moonwalker *Buckethead Moonwalker *Zombie Rover *Hacker Zombie *U.F.Z. *Zombot Astronomic Annihilator *Survivor Zombie *Flag Survivor *Conehead Survivor *Buckethead Survivor *Scavenger Zombie *Nuclear Zombie *Propane Zombie *Plant-Thrasher *Mutant Gargantuar *Junkyard Imp *Zombot Apoca-lizer 2010 *Zombot Temporal-tron B.C.E.C.E. Trivia *This game goes back to using the format of the original Plants vs. Zombies, where levels are longer and slower, while sun is worth 25, rather than 50. Plant Food and Power Ups are still available, and so is the world map. Category:Games Category:Comp's Creations Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time